


cien veces con la misma piedra

by bitehard



Series: kinktober2019 [2]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Kinktober 2019, M/M, o sí...?, petit hughie no se entera de nada, semi unrequited, we just don't know
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 15:09:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21078848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitehard/pseuds/bitehard
Summary: Frenchie se juró y perjuró no volver a dejarse llevar por las locuras de Butcher pero solo necesitó cuatro palabras para que volviese a estar limpiando su mierda (solo en parte literalmente, es bastante peor la metafórica, la verdad).





	cien veces con la misma piedra

**Author's Note:**

> Target de este fic: dos personas en todo el fandom. Escrito para el kinktober, con posible continuación de, ya que me pongo, algo de los tres porque por qué no, digo yo. En cuanto la vuelva a ver, veréis.
> 
> Técnicamente en el mismo universo de mi otro fic, pero no hace falta revisarlo.

_last time ended so bad_  
_just looking for a way to get the feeling back_  
_i tried to run but did not get far_  
_before i heard them calling_

Es curiosa, la vida, las vueltas que da, y lo autodestructivo que puede ser uno mismo. 

Frenchie se juró y perjuró no volver a dejarse llevar por las locuras de Butcher pero solo necesitó cuatro palabras para que volviese a estar limpiando su mierda (solo en parte literalmente, es bastante peor la metafórica, la verdad). Es fácil, caer en Butcher, la verdad, porque aunque sus planes funcionan regular tiene una manera de manipular a todo el que orbita a su alrededor de la que no te das cuenta hasta que estás hasta los pies. 

Hughie tiene excusa de estar traumatizado pero, ¿cuál tenía Frenchie? Era un crío cuando se conocieron pero llevaba años metido en negocios turbios; es más divertido y sacas antes dinero. En aquellos tiempos Butcher estaba diferente; recién caído a la mala vida y si no hubiera sido por Frenchie alguien más fuerte que él le hubiera partido la cara. Butcher nunca sabe cuándo parar; desde que pasó lo de Becca, y a Frenchie le comía la curiosidad por saber cómo era antes, hasta que un día le vio hacerse pasar por alguien decente para colarse en una de las fiestas de ricos para un trabajo en el que coincidieron y se le secó la boca, la verdad. 

Parecía otro, y no solo era el afeitado y el traje, todo en él se movía de otra manera, hasta tenía un lenguaje corporal totalmente diferente.

Frenchie hacía de camarero y se podía permitir mirarle de vez en cuando y una vez le vio reírse, una carcajada con todo el cuerpo y los ojos brillantes y aunque fuese una actuación Frenchie se quedó tan empanado que casi lo echa todo a perder. Mother’s Milk pasó por su lado, vestido de segurata, y le dio un codazo. 

—Como no te concentres, imbécil, te juro por dios que te acuso de robar y te saco de la fiesta a patadas.

—_Stupide_ —masculló, pero ya estaba lejos de él, o hizo como que no había escuchado el insulto. Puso su mejor sonrisa y ofreció una copa de champán a la señora escandalizada que sí le había oído.

Lo peor es que tenía razón. Y eso que ahí aún ni siquiera habían empezado a follar. 

*

Hughie tiene una cara en la que se lee todo demasiado. Está aprendiendo pero no puede engañar a Frenchie cuando aparece a veces con la boca roja, los ojos aún desenfocados. Le hace gracia ese cuerpo de chaval que ha crecido demasiado rápido: las extremidades siempre como si fueran más largas de lo que espera y le costase recordar cómo son; como si hubiera pegado el estirón y su cabeza se hubiera quedado con la información desactualizada.

Frenchie sabe lo que hacen Butcher y él, porque conoce a Butcher. Sabe lo que te puede hacer esa voz, grave y rasposa como pasada por una lija, el acento que se le escurre por las rendijas. Aún siente él mismo los efectos, a pesar del enfado y a pesar de los años y a pesar de que ya, por fin, dejó de esperar nada de Butcher.

Es algo que siempre está de fondo, y se siente estúpido incluso ahora por las cosas que pensaba cuando terminaban algún trabajo y acababan compartiendo piso y pizzas. Butcher nunca tendrá nada mientras no arregle lo de Becca, y lo de Becca es inarreglable. 

Pero eso no borra lo suyo, las veces que Frenchie le miraba de más cuando planeaban y Mother’s Milk tenía que repetir los pasos; y no ayudaba la atracción animal de Butcher cuando ni siquiera lo intenta. Especialmente cuando no lo intenta, pero es difícil saber cuándo es eso y cuándo es Butcher manipulando, haciendo que la gente se enganche a él sin dar nunca nada de sí mismo. 

Te hace querer más y querer saber hasta dónde puede ir. Recuerda follar en sofás y en camas y en baños y en medio de trabajos, recuerda su cara contra los azulejos y cómo se le escapaba el francés y Butcher decía “joder, Frenchie, te voy a amordazar” y él reía, “qué pasa, ¿no te gusta el francés?”, sabiendo que no era eso precisamente lo que pasaba. 

“Ya sabes cómo hacerme callar, _mon loulou_”, le decía, por joder, y Frenchie terminaba callado, vaya que sí, de eso ocupaba Butcher.

Después, bueno. Después todo se fue a la mierda y cuando salió Frenchie no supo hasta qué punto era alguien o si era simplemente otro peón en la guerra de Butcher.

Ahora ya lo sabe, así que es más fácil disociar, separar lo que tiene que separar y aceptar que también le cuesta decir que no porque hacer trabajos con Butcher tiene parte de divertido y, qué cojones, que él también odia a los siete imbéciles, que no soporta la cara del rubiales y la falsedad que se le ve en todos los momentos. 

Es más fácil todo así, pero también…

Como todo con Butcher, también es peligroso.

*

Frenchie a veces les escucha. Algo empezó, cree, el día de lo de Traslucent, algo se rompió en Hughie y cambió la dinámica entre ellos, puede ver los signos (cómo Butcher le presta atención, como no deja que se olvide de ellos, _Hughie, tú puedes hacerlo_), y da un poco de pena sentir que sabe exactamente por lo que está pasando. 

La vez que les ve, no lo hace queriendo, la verdad. Y tampoco es su culpa que tenga que volver al piso que tienen antes de tiempo, porque el _connard_ de Mother’s Milk sea incapaz de recordar todo lo que se necesita para forzar una puerta blindada. Entra en casa y escucha voces en la habitación y Frenchie podría hablar en alto, porque sospecha lo que puede ser, pero no lo hace. No quiere revisar las razones por las que no lo hace, porque para qué. 

La puerta está entornada y Frenchie tiene que tragar saliva. Butcher está sentado en el borde de la cama, las piernas abiertas, Hughie de rodillas entre ellas. El pantalón por los tobillos es la única prenda de ropa que le queda puesta. Le está mirando en cuanto entra, y a Frenchie debería sorprenderle que le haya oído pero ya es tarde para sorprenderse de algo. Va bajando la mirada por el pecho, el estómago tenso en cada estocada a la boca de Hughie, que gime y se sujeta con una mano en la rodilla de Butcher, intentando parar el reflejo de su garganta. No parece que lo esté pasando mal, a juzgar por dónde y cómo está moviéndose su otra mano. 

—Eso es, Hughie —dice, el cabrón, pero le mira a él. Los juegos de Butcher, siempre a triple banda, extendiendo los hilos de lo que le interesa. 

Es inevitable, pero se maldice a sí mismo por no poder moverse, por notar cómo se pone duro ante la mirada de Butcher, que solo baja un segundo para hacer que Hughie le mire. No se da cuenta de nada, _Petit Hughie_ y Butcher sujeta la cabeza de Hughie un segundo, la aleja de su polla y susurra algo que no escucha desde donde está; Hughie asiente y le ofrece la mano que sujetaba en la rodilla. Frenchie puede ver que le tiemblan un poco las piernas cuando Butcher expande lubricante por sus dedos y Hughie lleva la mano a su propio culo, se endereza, y Frenchie ve los dedos desaparecer y, dios, qué _fils de pute_ es Butcher y cómo sabe lo que le gusta. 

Se podría sacar la polla ahí mismo y no cree que tardase mucho en correrse. Tan poco como Hughie, que mantiene un ritmo envidiable con las dos manos sobre sí mismo mientras Butcher le obliga a tener la boca abierta para follársela. Tan poco como el propio Butcher, que empieza a poner esa cara que Frenchie se conoce tan bien, el ceño fruncido y los ojos casi cerrados y el puño apretado contra la nuca de Hughie. 

No lo hace, porque hacerlo sería perder el juego de Butcher y aunque se le note en el pantalón no hace nada, no se mueve, solo mira y se lame los labios y piensa “yo también podría estar ahí”. Podría hacerlo. Podría comerle la polla y besarse con Hughie y comérsela entre las dos y ni siquiera le parecería tan raro. Es el poder de Butcher, o quizá no existe tal y solo es la debilidad de Frenchie, que nunca ha desaparecido; quizá su único poder es saber a quién puede manipular. 

—Joder—, dice Butcher, cuando por fin se corre. Lo hace dentro y fuera de la boca de Hughie, pringándole la barbilla y parte de la mejilla y Hughie debe ser aún peor que Frenchie con ese tema porque se corre casi seguido, a pesar del ángulo de los dedos dentro de su culo y de estar tocándose con la otra mano y de tener las rodillas contra el suelo duro. Se mancha el pecho, la mano, gime cuando lo hace y dice su nombre, “Butcher, _Butcher_”, como si se le hubieran olvidado todas las demás palabras. 

Frenchie se apoya durante un segundo contra el marco de la puerta, vocaliza sin sonido un insulto en francés y desaparece por donde ha venido, no sin antes ver la sonrisa satisfecha de Butcher, como la de un gato que sabe que ha hecho algo mal y que aún así no va a tener consecuencias. 

Frenchie maldice, los puños apretados. Está a punto de volver donde Mother’s Milk con las manos vacías; coge la herramienta que les faltaba y sale por la puerta lo más silencioso que puede.

*

—Te podrías unir, sabes. A Hughie no le importaría. 

—Nah —contesta, pone los ojos en blanco, hace como si no llevase tres días pensando en ello—. No eres tú el que le echó la bronca por liarse con la rubita? 

Oh, eso es nuevo: Frenchie ve pasar una sombra por sus ojos. Quizá lo de Hughie es diferente, o quizá es simplemente que la idea de compartir cualquier cosa con una Supe es superior a sus fuerzas. 

—Eso nos puede venir bien en un futuro.

—Claro, claro, lo que tú digas. De todas maneras —continúa—, ya he estado ahí, y, creéme, no es para tanto. 

Butcher levanta las cejas.

—¿Con una Supe? 

Frenchie sonríe, contesta justo antes de bajarse el protector a los ojos y encender el soldador.

—No. No hablo de Supes. 

Butcher se ríe entre dientes, viendo a través de su mentira como si fuese un cristal, pero mejor así. Mejor dejarlo en una broma, en ellos dos siendo ellos dos, porque Frenchie prefiere no pensar más de lo que está haciendo en cómo follaban ellos dos y cómo puede ser añadiendo un tercero a la mezcla.

(Si se lo permitiera de verdad, recordaría que realmente echaban unos polvos de antología, de los de tembleque en las piernas y orgasmos secos y dejarse los hombros mordidos para aguantar sin gritar. Si se lo permitiera, pero no lo hace, porque vienen otras cosas; despertarse contra él por haber acabado demasiado borrachos, mirarse a los ojos como dos gilipollas al correrse, besarse hasta que tenía la barbilla con heridas de su barba, y eso sí que no).

Eso sí que no.


End file.
